During year 16 a new pair of Mo/B4C multilayers was obtained using DOE BES funds, for dedicated use in small-angle x-ray scattering on BL4-2. This multilayer pair was commissioned and characterized, and appear to be quite comparable to the original non-dedicated pair of multilayers tested in and R&D development during year 15. The new multi-layers are in addition designed such that installation and alignment are much easier. The full focused beam obtained with the new pair gives a flux of 1.5 x 1013 photons/s while the collimated beam used for the small-angle x-ray scattering experiments provides approx. 1012 photons/s.